The Wild Ones
by msly
Summary: Sigue la perfecta vida de un grupo de adolescentes de la Gran Manzana. Lujuria, celos, mentiras, traiciones, ambición, sexo, alcohol y drogas. Tal vez puedan parecer la perfección humanizada, pero en el fondo, son los salvajes de la ciudad. (Historia totalmente mia)


_Esta es mi primer "fanfic", aunque todo está inventado por mí, me he inspirado en varios libros, series, películas y también canciones. Amo escribir y hace dos años que vengo armando esta novela, que en el día de hoy se ha convertido en una serie de novelas. En este momento estoy escribiendo la quinta parte, y si esta publicación es exitosa, no dudaré en subir todos los capítulos. Por favor dejen reviews, es la primera vez que alguien lee mis textos asi que estoy muy emocionada. Gracias por leer! _

Estaba soñando sobre el amanecer. Caminaba de puntillas de pie por la acera, los zapatos stilletos rojos de Christian Louboutin estaban rotos. Al izquierdo, el taco le colgaba mientras ella caminaba suavemente; el derecho, tenía la punta hundida y resquebrajada. Estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con una piedra exactamente cuadrangular, pero un brazo la sostuvo por los hombros mientras que la otra mano le tocaba la espalda, justo por arriba del cinturón azul. Cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio, volteó para ver al joven y apuesto rubio que la sostenía. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el cartel que estaba detrás de él. El cartel que decía "_Gustave Eiffel_".

Y por más que tuviera mil copas de Scotch encima pudo saberlo en ese momento, eso no era sólo un sueño, era un recuerdo dentro de un sueño. Ella había estado ahí. Y con ese joven tan apuesto.

-Señorita, ya llegamos.- le comunicó el joven empleado, sin deseos de interrumpirle el sueño. Hubiese preferido que se quedara así, en ese estado de bella durmiente toda la vida. Era encantadora cuando dormía, pero tenía ese defectito de llevarse el mundo por delante, y más cuando la levantaban de su plácida siesta.

-Hm- musitó la bella durmiente. Había dormido unas dos horas y estaba exhausta por el viaje. - Llegamos antes de lo que prometieron, no tan malo.

Antes de dormirse en los cómodos asientos del chárter privado que la traía desde Paris a New York, había hecho la cuenta de horas que podría dormir en su cama antes de que la despertara su asistente y estilista personal, dispuesta a arreglar los detalles que el receso de verano había dejado. Necesitaba urgentemente que le hagan algún baño luminoso y nutrido en su largo cabello castaño y luego que le hagan algunos rulos en las puntas para estar perfecta en su vuelta al Instituto, ahora como_ junior_. Le urgía un tratamiento facial de algas marinas para reparar las imperfecciones que el sol había dejado en su perfecto y delicado rostro, y extrema manicure. La había pasado magníficamente en Europa pero había cometido demasiados pecados, entre ellos, el haber dejado de lado su imagen.

Por eso, el hecho de que llegaran al aeropuerto privado de Manhattan dos horas antes de lo pensado, le garantizó dos hermosas y placenteras horas más para descansar.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita?- el chico se acercó para desabrocharla del asiento.

-No, gracias- le respondió Charlotte mientras le ponía cara de pocos amigos.- Yo puedo, gracias.- Esto de agradecer tanto le comenzaba a molestar. Ella no solía agradecer a nadie, los demás le agradecían, tan sólo por existir. Era el tipo de chica que todas aspiraban a ser, la inteligencia y el poder, en una sola persona, una adolescente. La simpleza de ser la queen bee del instituto, y de todo New York, la hacía soñar cada vez más alto. No había trabajado para llegar tan alto, había nacido en una cunita de oro. De oro, y con estilo. Porque desde pequeña era fashionista hasta más no poder. Si ella lucía el bronce en primavera, por más que sea una regla totalmente ridícula, las demás la imitaban. Si ella saltaba de un tren en movimiento, las demás lo harían también. Ella era hija de un gran diseñador de Tiffany, sabía como tener estilo.

-Su madre me hizo recordar que usted debe llamarla en cuanto llegue. Me lo hizo prometer, señorita.- le dijo el joven parándose frente a ella. Podía sentir su perfume _COCO MADEMOISELLE__, _que valía mucho más que todo su sueldo hasta el momento, y que era extremadamente exquisito.

-Ahora no estoy de humor, ni bien llegue a casa la llamaré.- le mintió Charlotte. La verdad que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con su madre. Las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellas, madre e hija habían peleado por la elección de la universidad de Charlotte. La señora Wallace quería que su hija estudie en Europa, en una de las universidades más prestigiosas y mucho más cercana a la nueva mansión de los Wallace en Paris, pero Charlotte no pertenecía allí, ella pertenecía a su mundo, a su New York. El tema era que su madre tenía un voto a su favor, su padre Marcus, como siempre, la avalaba. Durante las vacaciones habían pensado que establecerse en Paris donde vivía su única tía materna sería una gran idea, cambiar de aire, de entorno. Comenzar una nueva vida, en otras palabras.

"Paris es tu segunda casa, Charlie. ¿Te acuerdas cuando solías decir que te casarías con un duque francés y que comprarías una mansión allí? " Le había recordado su madre. Sabía que se encontraba frente al fuerte carácter de su hija, pero no mentía, Charlotte amaba Paris.

"Claro, eso es correcto madre. Paris es como mi segunda casa, mi hogar es New York. Y es su problema que estén más pegados que nunca con mi padre. Me parece que pueden excluirme de una vez por todas de sus planes de luna de miel. Ya soy grande, en unos meses voy a cumplir años. Y no me van a convencer, digamos que tengo mi vida casi realizada. Además, todos mis amigos son de New York. Repito, no me van a convencer" Charlotte estaba mas segura que nunca, ya se imaginaba su vida allí, maravillosa por el verano, pero en cuanto llegase la rutina debía soportar a sus padres merodeando por ahí, y ya estaba cansada de ese problemita.

"Dices eso ahora, pero después vas a rogarnos para que te hagamos un lugar en la estancia. Recuérdalo. Ah, y yo me encargaré de mandar las solicitudes a todas las universidades de Europa. Que te quede muy claro"- Le había dicho su madre, la cual comenzaba a salirse de sus cabales.

"Pues, si quieres, espera sentada en el loft tomando un Martini, porque yo no voy a aparecer por aquí hasta el verano. Mándale saludos a mi padre. Adiós madre"- le había dicho Charlotte poniéndose en fiera. No le iba a dar el gusto a su madre, toda su vida había sido agobiada por las tormentosas decisiones que tomaba por ella. "Cómo si fuera una niñita" había pensado para sus adentros. Y luego había marchado hacia el aeropuerto.

-Estupendo. Su coche la está esperando. ¿La ayudo a bajar?- le sugirió amablemente Damien, tendiéndole la mano. Era demasiado amable para su gusto y cuánto menos hablara con él, menos chances habrían de que lo maldiga. Amoríos con sus empleados no formaba parte de ningún rollo de película que se transmitían en su cabeza. Tal vez, un chofer, totalmente atractivo, que en realidad formaba parte de una secta secreta y trataba de secuestrarla. Un empleado de avión, no.

-Estoy bien. – le dijo nuevamente Charlotte, en un tono amenazante. Sonaba como aquellas personas que no habían dormido por días y que cuando por fin lograban conciliar el sueño, una persona totalmente desubicada, la despertaba. Y ella era una de esas. No podía negar que la había pasado genial en París, los últimos tres días había pasado de fiesta en fiesta alimentando su popularidad. Fácil, había dejado a una decena de chicos suspirando por ella, deseosos de saber su número o dirección, o aun-que sea, su nombre. Ella era una de esas chicas con las que no hace falta interactuar para saber que son realmente interesantes, o algo así, cuando Charlotte se pasaba en copas, sabe Dios qué cosas podría hacer. Y por eso era conocida en NY.

Pero de día era la adolescente con más educación de New York, participaba de los cocteles más prestigiosos de todo el lugar, daba las mejores fiestas en su estancia y por supuesto, mantenía una reputación impecable ante los mayores. Porque los jóvenes ya la conocían, ya la habían visto por las noches junto a su mejor amiga Louise, liderando las fiestas desde las mesas llenas de copas.

Bajó del jet y en cuánto vio el coche que la esperaba a varios metros, se sacó sus zapatos y los llevó en la mano. Subió al coche e instantáneamente se acomodó entre los asientos para poder descansar un poco.

-¡Oh! Perdón Alfonso, estoy tan cansada que solo quiero reposar un rato. Te he extrañado- se dirigió hacia su chofer el cual exponía una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor.- ¿Puedo dormir hasta que lleguemos? En pocas horas debo ir al Instituto y quiero estar bien.

-Esta bien, pero cuando lleguemos disfrutarás de la exquisita cena que te tiene preparada Sandy. ¿Si? No hay nada mejor que terminar el día con el estómago lleno y contento.

- Claro.- le dijo mientras bostezaba y se asomaba a un profundo sueño.

Su mejor amiga se encontraba en otra situación. Corría bajo la lluvia, viniendo de algún sitio desconocido y dirigiéndose hacia su coche, que la esperaba a una cuadra. Estaba pálida como la luna y tal vez se encontraba llorando, pero las gotas de lluvia en su rostro no lo dejaban en claro.

Subió a coche negro aparcado en la calle 45.

-¿Está bien, señorita?- le preguntó su chofer.

-Si, no pasa nada- le dijo Louise limpiándose el rostro.- ¿Ya volvieron?

- Si, señorita. Hace una hora aproximadamente, la están esperando.

_Maldición _

-Hmm, genial- dijo la rubia irónicamente. Su familia ya había regresado de sus largas y placenteras vacaciones en la India a las cuales ella había decidido no ir. Por ende había tenido su pent-house para ella sola por tres meses, los que no habían sido exactamente los mejores. Nadie sabía por qué preferiría quedarse en New York durante el verano en vez de emprender un viaje en un avión privado por toda Asia. Incomparable. Pero esta princesita era distinta, ni bien tenía la oportunidad de sorprender, no la perdía. Era por eso que en New York era tan amada y tan odiada, porque de la mano del odio viene la envidia. Y esta jovencita tenía demasiado para envidiar.

-Cariño, ¡te extrañé! ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo su madre mientras la examinaba con la mirada, Louise sólo le mostró su mejor sonrisa actuada.- ¿Por qué estás tan mojada?

-No tuve tiempo de abrir el paraguas a tiempo y ya ves, me empapé.- mintió. Llevaba unas botas de cuero color pardo y un piloto beige. Tenía el pelo desarreglado y empapado pero aún así se veía más guapa que muchas modelos de pasarela. Esa era una triste realidad para ella, por más que quisiese pasar desapercibida, no podía lograrlo porque sea en New York o en Tailandia, ella era toda una Diosa. Arreglada o desarreglada, con maquillaje o sin maquillaje, querida u odiada.

-Estás hecha un desastre, querida. Mañana a primera hora haré que te peinen. Estuve a punto de llamar a una nueva estilista.-estiró sus brazos y sacudió sus muñecas que estaban pobladas de carísimas pulseras Cartier con diamantes- Me he enterado que la señora Glose ya no se encuentra muy sana.-dijo de manera indiferente, y luego abrió los ojos exageradamente- Mentalmente estoy hablando. La pobre tiene serios problemas. Además ya es tiempo de cambiarla. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien- le daba lo mismo. Su madre continuaba siendo la misma perra psicótica obsesionada por el estilo y el buen gusto. Un señor se paraba detrás de ella. La misma mirada desinteresada de siempre.

-Hola Louise - musitó el Señor Giamond. Se puso frente a ella sin intención de acercarse ni abrir sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Hola- le contestó Louise. Inmediatamente miró a su madre, la cual se estaba poniendo nerviosa y le lanzó una mirada furiosa para que Louise lo abrazara. Sin reprochar, Louise hizo lo que su madre le pidió y lo abrazó incómodamente. No lo había visto desde hace un tiempo. La situación era extraña, y el abrazo habrá durado unos tres segundos apenas. Su padre tampoco era el más afectivo del mundo, apenas conocía los intereses de sus hijos. Había logrado lo mejor con su hijo más grande, el cual había logrado entrar al colegio de leyes, por su cuenta, claro. El siempre había manifestado la suerte que había tenido con sus tres hijos, pero casi nunca la nombraba a ella. Era un hombre serio, rudo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por lograr lo que quería.

-Bueno, voy a subir. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas Noches- les dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Esperó antes de entrar a su habitación con el deseo de que hablaran bien de ella.

-Está rara- le dijo el Señor Giamond a su esposa seriamente. Tomó una copa de whisky e hizo fondo blanco. Mucha presión, ¿no?

Su madre negó con la cabeza y tomó a su esposo por el brazo. Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas. El señor Giamond tambaleó dos veces pero se aferró fuerte de su esposa y de la baranda de la escalera. Era una linda y tradicional manera de empezar la rutina. Seguramente el príncipe se tomaría el día siguiente para recuperarse de las vacaciones. Estaba _taaaan _lleno de whisky. Es tiempo de Regresar

Estaba soñando sobre el amanecer. Caminaba de puntillas de pie por la acera, los zapatos stilletos rojos de Christian Louboutin estaban rotos. Al izquierdo, el taco le colgaba mientras ella caminaba suavemente; el derecho, tenía la punta hundida y resquebrajada. Estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con una piedra exactamente cuadrangular, pero un brazo la sostuvo por los hombros mientras que la otra mano le tocaba la espalda, justo por arriba del cinturón azul. Cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio, volteó para ver al joven y apuesto rubio que la sostenía. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el cartel que estaba detrás de él. El cartel que decía "_Gustave Eiffel_".

Y por más que tuviera mil copas de Scotch encima pudo saberlo en ese momento, eso no era sólo un sueño, era un recuerdo dentro de un sueño. Ella había estado ahí. Y con ese joven tan apuesto.

-Señorita, ya llegamos.- le comunicó el joven empleado, sin deseos de interrumpirle el sueño a la señorita. Hubiese preferido que se quedara así, en ese estado de bella durmiente toda la vida. Era encantadora cuando dormía, pero tenía ese defectito de llevarse el mundo por delante, y más cuando la levantaban de su plácida siesta

-Hm- musitó la bella durmiente. Había dormido unas dos horas y estaba exhausta por el viaje. - Llegamos antes de lo que prometieron, no tan malo.

Antes de dormirse en los cómodos asientos del chárter privado que la traía desde Paris a New York, había hecho la cuenta de horas que podría dormir en su cama antes de que la despertara su asistente y estilista personal, dispuesta a arreglar los detalles que el receso de verano había dejado. Necesitaba urgentemente que le hagan algún baño luminoso y nutrido en su largo cabello castaño y luego que le haga algunos rulos en las puntas para estar perfecta en su vuelta al Instituto, ahora como_ junior_. Le urgía un tratamiento facial de algas marinas para reparar las imperfecciones que el sol había dejado en su perfecto y delicado rostro, y extrema manicure. La había pasado magníficamente en Europa pero había cometido demasiados pecados, entre ellos, el haber dejado de lado su imagen.

Por eso, el hecho de que llegaran al aeropuerto privado de Manhattan dos horas antes de lo pensado, le garantizó dos hermosas y placenteras horas más para descansar.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita?- el chico se acercó para desabrocharla del asiento.

-No, gracias- le respondió Charlotte mientras le ponía cara de pocos amigos.- Yo puedo, gracias.- Esto de agradecer tanto le comenzaba a molestar. Ella no solía agradecer a nadie, los demás le agradecían, tan sólo por existir. Era el tipo de chica que todas aspiraban a ser, la inteligencia y el poder, en una sola persona, una adolescente. La simpleza de ser la queen bee del instituto, y de todo New York, la hacía soñar cada vez más alto. No había trabajado para llegar tan alto, había nacido en una cunita de oro. De oro, y con estilo. Porque desde pequeña era fashionista hasta más no poder. Si ella lucía el bronce en primavera, por más que sea una regla totalmente ridícula, las demás la imitaban. Si ella saltaba de un tren en movimiento, las demás lo harían también. Ella era hija de un gran diseñador de Tiffany, sabía como tener estilo.

-Su madre me hizo recordar que usted debe llamarla en cuanto llegue. Me lo hizo prometer, señorita.- le dijo el joven parándose frente a ella. Podía sentir su perfume _COCO MADEMOISELLE__, _que valía mucho más que todo su sueldo hasta el momento, y que era extremadamente exquisito.

-Ahora no estoy de humor, ni bien llegue a casa la llamaré.- le mintió Charlotte. La verdad que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con su madre. Las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellas, madre e hija habían peleado por la elección de la universidad de Charlotte. La señora Wallace quería que su hija estudie en Europa, en una de las universidades más prestigiosas y mucho más cercana a la nueva mansión de los Wallace en Paris, pero Charlotte no pertenecía allí, ella pertenecía a su mundo, a su New York. El tema era que su madre tenía un voto a su favor, su padre Marcus, como siempre, la avalaba. Durante las vacaciones habían pensado que establecerse en Paris donde vivía su única tía materna sería una gran idea, cambiar de aire, de entorno. Comenzar una nueva vida, en otras palabras.

"Paris es tu segunda casa, Charlie. ¿Te acuerdas cuando solías decir que te casarías con un duque francés y que comprarías una mansión allí? " Le había recordado su madre. Sabía que se encontraba frente al fuerte carácter de su hija, pero no mentía, Charlotte amaba Paris.

"Claro, eso es correcto madre. Paris es como mi segunda casa, mi hogar es New York. Y es su problema que estén más pegados que nunca con mi padre. Me parece que pueden excluirme de una vez por todas de sus planes de luna de miel. Ya soy grande, en unos meses voy a cumplir años. Y no me van a convencer, digamos que tengo mi vida casi realizada. Además, todos mis amigos son de New York. Repito, no me van a convencer" Charlotte estaba mas segura que nunca, ya se imaginaba su vida allí, maravillosa por el verano, pero en cuanto llegase la rutina debía soportar a sus padres merodeando por ahí, y ya estaba cansada de ese problemita.

"Dices eso ahora, pero después vas a rogarnos para que te hagamos un lugar en la estancia. Recuérdalo. Ah, y yo me encargaré de mandar las solicitudes a todas las universidades de Europa. Que te quede muy claro"- Le había dicho su madre, la cual comenzaba a salirse de sus cabales.

"Pues, si quieres, espera sentada en el loft tomando un Martini, porque yo no voy a aparecer por aquí hasta el verano. Mándale saludos a mi padre. Adiós madre"- le había dicho Charlotte poniéndose en fiera. No le iba a dar el gusto a su madre, toda su vida había sido agobiada por las tormentosas decisiones que tomaba por ella. "Cómo si fuera una niñita" había pensado para sus adentros. Y luego había marchado hacia el aeropuerto.

-Estupendo. Su coche la está esperando. ¿La ayudo a bajar?- le sugirió amablemente Damien, tendiéndole la mano. Era demasiado amable para su gusto y cuánto menos hablara con él, menos chances habrían de que lo maldiga. Amoríos con sus empleados no formaba parte de ningún rollo de película que se transmitían en su cabeza. Tal vez, un chofer, totalmente atractivo, que en realidad formaba parte de una secta secreta y trataba de secuestrarla. Un empleado de avión, no.

-Estoy bien. – le dijo nuevamente Charlotte, en un tono amenazante. Sonaba como aquellas personas que no habían dormido por días y que cuando por fin lograban conciliar el sueño, una persona totalmente desubicada, la despertaba. Y ella era una de esas. No podía negar que la había pasado genial en París, los últimos tres días había pasado de fiesta en fiesta alimentando su popularidad. Fácil, había dejado a una decena de chicos suspirando por ella, deseosos de saber su número o dirección, o aun-que sea, su nombre. Ella era una de esas chicas con las que no hace falta interactuar para saber que son realmente interesantes, o algo así, cuando Charlotte se pasaba en copas, sabe Dios qué cosas podría hacer. Y por eso era conocida en NY.

Pero de día era la adolescente con más educación de New York, participaba de los cocteles más prestigiosos de todo el lugar, daba las mejores fiestas en su estancia y por supuesto, mantenía una reputación impecable ante los mayores. Porque los jóvenes ya la conocían, ya la habían visto por las noches junto a su mejor amiga Louise, liderando las fiestas desde las mesas llenas de copas.

Bajó del jet y en cuánto vio el coche que la esperaba a varios metros, se sacó sus zapatos y los llevó en la mano. Subió al coche e instantáneamente se acomodó entre los asientos para poder descansar un poco.

-¡Oh! Perdón Alfonso, estoy tan cansada que solo quiero reposar un rato. Te he extrañado- se dirigió hacia su chofer el cual exponía una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor.- ¿Puedo dormir hasta que lleguemos? En pocas horas debo ir al Instituto y quiero estar bien.

-Esta bien, pero cuando lleguemos disfrutarás de la exquisita cena que te tiene preparada Sandy. ¿Si? No hay nada mejor que terminar el día con el estómago lleno y contento.

- Claro.- le dijo mientras bostezaba y se asomaba a un profundo sueño.

Su mejor amiga se encontraba en otra situación. Corría bajo la lluvia, viniendo de algún sitio desconocido y dirigiéndose hacia su coche, que la esperaba a una cuadra. Estaba pálida como la luna y tal vez se encontraba llorando, pero las gotas de lluvia en su rostro no lo dejaban en claro.

Subió a coche negro aparcado en la calle 45.

-¿Está bien, señorita?- le preguntó su chofer.

-Si, no pasa nada- le dijo Louise limpiándose el rostro.- ¿Ya volvieron?

- Si, señorita. Hace una hora aproximadamente, la están esperando.

_Maldición _

-Hmm, genial- dijo la rubia irónicamente. Su familia ya había regresado de sus largas y placenteras vacaciones en la India a las cuales ella había decidido no ir. Por ende había tenido su pent-house para ella sola por tres meses, los que no habían sido exactamente los mejores. Nadie sabía por qué preferiría quedarse en New York durante el verano en vez de emprender un viaje en un avión privado por toda Asia. Incomparable. Pero esta princesita era distinta, ni bien tenía la oportunidad de sorprender, no la perdía. Era por eso que en New York era tan amada y tan odiada, porque de la mano del odio viene la envidia. Y esta jovencita tenía demasiado para envidiar.

-Cariño, ¡te extrañé! ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo su madre mientras la examinaba con la mirada, Louise sólo le mostró su mejor sonrisa actuada.- ¿Por qué estás tan mojada?

-No tuve tiempo de abrir el paraguas a tiempo y ya ves, me empapé.- mintió. Llevaba unas botas de cuero color pardo y un piloto beige. Tenía el pelo desarreglado y empapado pero aún así se veía más guapa que muchas modelos de pasarela. Esa era una triste realidad para ella, por más que quisiese pasar desapercibida, no podía lograrlo porque sea en New York o en Tailandia, ella era toda una Diosa. Arreglada o desarreglada, con maquillaje o sin maquillaje, querida u odiada.

-Estás hecha un desastre, querida. Mañana a primera hora haré que te peinen. Estuve a punto de llamar a una nueva estilista.-estiró sus brazos y sacudió sus muñecas que estaban pobladas de carísimas pulseras Cartier con diamantes- Me he enterado que la señora Glose ya no se encuentra muy sana.-dijo de manera indiferente, y luego abrió los ojos exageradamente- Mentalmente estoy hablando. La pobre tiene serios problemas. Además ya es tiempo de cambiarla. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien- le daba lo mismo. Su madre continuaba siendo la misma perra psicótica obsesionada por el estilo y el buen gusto. Un señor se paraba detrás de ella. La misma mirada desinteresada de siempre.

-Hola Louise - musitó el Señor Giamond. Se puso frente a ella sin intención de acercarse ni abrir sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Hola- le contestó Louise. Inmediatamente miró a su madre, la cual se estaba poniendo nerviosa y le lanzó una mirada furiosa para que Louise lo abrazara. Sin reprochar, Louise hizo lo que su madre le pidió y lo abrazó incómodamente. No lo había visto desde hace un tiempo. La situación era extraña, y el abrazo habrá durado unos tres segundos apenas. Su padre tampoco era el más afectivo del mundo, apenas conocía los intereses de sus hijos. Había logrado lo mejor con su hijo más grande, el cual había logrado entrar al colegio de leyes, por su cuenta, claro. El siempre había manifestado la suerte que había tenido con sus tres hijos, pero casi nunca la nombraba a ella. Era un hombre serio, rudo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por lograr lo que quería.

-Bueno, voy a subir. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas Noches- les dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Esperó antes de entrar a su habitación con el deseo de que hablaran bien de ella.

-Está rara- le dijo el Señor Giamond a su esposa seriamente. Tomó una copa de whisky e hizo fondo blanco. Mucha presión, ¿no?

Su madre negó con la cabeza y tomó a su esposo por el brazo. Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas. El señor Giamond tambaleó dos veces pero se aferró fuerte de su esposa y de la baranda de la escalera. Era una linda y tradicional manera de empezar la rutina. Seguramente el príncipe se tomaría el día siguiente para recuperarse de las vacaciones. Estaba _taaaan _lleno de whisky.


End file.
